onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Boys
The Lost Boys, also known as the Lost Ones, are characters featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They début in the twenty-second episode of the second season. They are based on the group of characters from the same name from the play Peter Pan. They also take place of the attracted children from the "Pied Piper of Hamelin" fairytale. History Time in Neverland remains still, and therefore, the Lost Boys do not age even after spending a considerable amount of years or even centuries there. Slowly, Pan's immortality and youth begins to run out, and he makes it his mission to find the "heart of the truest believer", which will give him an unlimited span of life. Using a Shadow, the creature scours the land of London and comes across a curious young girl named Wendy. Prior, she befriended Baelfire, who came to London through a magic bean. With her consent, the Shadow brings her to Neverland. Once there, Wendy is intrigued by the wonders of this world, but becomes distressed by the other children, who spend the night crying for their parents, but the Shadow never allows them to go home. Only Wendy can leave since the Shadow only wants boys to stay on the island, but in her place, it wants to snatch one of her brothers away. Baelfire helps to stop the Shadow from ripping apart her family by sacrificing himself instead. After being whisked off, Baelfire forces the Shadow to drop him as they approach the island of Neverland by scaring it with a lit matchstick. He falls into the ocean and passes out, but is hauled aboard the ship of Captain Hook. Captain Hook intends to turn over the boy to the Lost Boys, but upon learning the youngster's name is Baelfire, the son of his nemesis Rumplestiltskin, he hides him in an air vent below deck. As expected, the Lost Boys quickly arrive onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. Led by Felix, they demand access to search the whole ship for the boy, but are forced to leave empty-handed when nothing turns up. Baelfire forms a friendship with Captain Hook that swiftly disintegrates when he discovers the pirate only became close to him for the sake of finding out how to kill Rumplestiltskin. Embittered by the betrayal, Baelfire chooses to leave for the island of Neverland. By rowboat, he reaches the shoreline where Felix examines his face with a parchment drawing of the heart of the truest believer. Unfortunately, it is not a match. Sometime before or after these events, Wendy, out of guilt, cannot bear that Baelfire gave up his own life to save her family. She returns to Neverland intending to rescue him, but instead becomes a prisoner of Pan and the Lost Boys. Her brothers, John and Michael Darling, try to free her, but are forced to do the bidding of Pan in order to ensure her safety. Baelfire has a miserable time in Neverland. In a secret cave, he marks off the number of days since arriving to the island, but eventually stops counting due to losing hope of ever leaving. Eventually, he makes use of a star navigation skill Captain Hook once taught him, and creates a constellation map as an escape route. Through this method, he departs from Neverland back into the Land Without Magic. }} As Henry's family arrives to Neverland to rescue him, Pan gives Emma a map that he claims will lead her to Henry, but only if she stops denying her true self. Try as she might, Emma's attempts to declare true and honest facts about herself do nothing for the map. Out of frustration to finally get somewhere, Regina casts a locator spell on the map to take them straight to Pan. They travel through the Dark Jungle and fall prey to Pan's trap. As a consequence for Emma's "cheating", Pan commands the Lost Boys to engage her party members in battle. As they all try to dodge the Dreamshade coated arrows fired by the Lost Boys, another horde attack them in hand-to-hand combat. David is scratched by one of the arrows while Mary Margaret pushes back several assailants with her own arrows. Regina defends with magic and Hook fights Felix. Emma holds her own fending off some of the Lost Boys, and at point, manages to pin out of them down. However, she is shocked by the look in the boy's eyes, which reminds her of herself while being raised in the foster care system. Shortly after, Pan calls all the Lost Boys back to his side. Before leaving, he gives Emma the same instructions about the map. Later, Emma opens up to Mary Margaret about the jarring similarity she felt with the boy, and relates to her days growing up lonely and sad without her parents. From this, Emma reaches an epiphany of who she has always been--an orphan, which opens up the map's contents to her. Afterwards, Pan makes another unannounced visit to her in the jungle to congratulate her for solving the map and playfully gives her the nickname "lost girl". However, he reasons that the map test proves she still hasn't forgive her parents for their abandonment and also accuses her of bestowing Henry with the same emotion. Lastly, he threatens that by the time Emma reaches Henry, she won't just feel like an orphan, but also be one. Henry has first taste of Lost Boy roughhousing when given the chance to shoot an arrow at an apple balanced on Felix's head. As the entire camp of Lost Boys chant for him to shoot, Henry readies his aim, only to change his target at the last moment and fire at Pan, who catches the shaft in his fist. Rather than be angry, Pan is delighted by Henry's actions. In private, Pan explains the benefits of Neverland as a place no one ever tells anyone what to do. Henry doesn't think he belongs on the island, but Pan states they have all been waiting for him for a very long time. He exemplifies that Neverland runs on the power of belief, but Henry’s world is no longer full of magic because the people there have stopped believing. Pan calls Henry the savior of magic, and believes it was not a coincidence that a child was born from the greatest of light and dark. Of course, these are all lies he is feeding Henry, as his real intent is to get Henry to willingly give him his heart so he himself can become immortal. Then, Pan takes out a piece of rolled up paper, containing a drawing of Henry, and gives it to him. Pan guarantees once it’s opened, Henry will understand why he believes him to be the hero that magic so desperately needs. After accepting the paper, Henry tosses it to the ground and says he doesn't believe him. However, later, he unrolls the paper and is astonished to see a parchment drawing of himself. From the Enchanted Forest, Neal grabs hold of the Shadow and hitches a free ride back to Neverland. After being tossed onto the island, Felix comes to pick him up. As Emma's party forms a plan to slip into Pan's camp unnoticed, they reach a dead-end with their escape route. Hook takes them to a cave Neal, when he was Baelfire, inhabited. They find his star map, but are unable to use it since only Neal can decipher its encryption. At the same time, Neal is taken prisoner as he is forced to walk on an excursion with Felix. Without the Lost Boy's notice, he undos his wrist binds, knocks Felix out and makes a run for it. In the jungle, Mr. Gold puts a pair of Lost Boys on watch duty to sleep and then proceeds to steal one of their weapons. He and Neal unexpectedly reunite, though Mr. Gold believes him to be an illusion of his dead son. Following a brief struggle, they reconcile and plan to take the Lost Boy camp by surprise and immobilize Pan with an arrow shaft coated in squid ink. At the camp, the Lost Boys are celebrating Henry's arrival, though the savior of magic himself is not feeling very festive. When Pan tries to lighten his mood by playing the pan flute, Henry is unable to hear the musical notes. Felix awakens to find Neal gone, and despite trying to track him, he only comes across the unconscious Lost Boys on watch duty. He deducts they were put out with a sleeping spell and reports this back to Pan, who realizes Mr. Gold and Neal have teamed up against him. Mr. Gold infiltrates the camp by putting everyone, including Henry, to sleep while Pan is dealt with a fired arrow by Neal. Unsurprisingly, Pan catches the arrow before it hits his chest, but notices too late that the shaft has squid ink on it. While he is paralyzed, the father-son duo take away Henry. However, Pan hints to Neal about a prophecy Mr. Gold is hiding, which may endanger Henry's life. When Neal finally asks for a proper explanation about this from his father, Mr. Gold admits the prophecy speaks of a boy who will be his own undoing, and he had plans to kill the suspected boy--Henry--in order to keep the foretelling from coming true. Disgusted, Neal promptly departs into the jungle with Henry, but not with Mr. Gold. However, this leaves Neal vulnerable, and he is speedily apprehended by Pan and the Lost Boys, who steal Henry back. As for Neal, he is drugged and placed in a cage. Henry wakes up back at camp, fuzzily recalling his father calling him, but thinks it was all a dream. This time, when Pan plays from his pan flute, Henry can hear the music and is drawn into dancing with the Lost Boys. One of the Lost Boys, Devin, starts trouble for Henry by pushing him into a fight that attracts the whole camp's attention. Impressed by Henry's skill in blocking, Pan instructs him to use the power of belief to turn his wooden stick into a real sword. Henry obeys, and in the next instant, he is wielding a sharp, gleaming blade. On Pan's command, the two boys resume the duel. Egged on by the Lost Boys, Henry steadily weakens Devin's blocks until cutting away the boy's wooden spear completely, and even draws blood on his opponent's cheek. Immediately, Henry is regretful for taking things too far, but Pan assures him that Lost Boys never have to apologize for anything. He raises Henry's sword arm into the air as the crowd of Lost Boys cheer in approval. In the same cave, Emma discovers marks on the wall that Neal once used as a tool for counting the days he has been trapped in Neverland, but stopped due to losing hope of being free. She recognizes that they must send Henry a message soon, or he will suffer the same fate. They create a net and set it as a trap. A little later, Devin is hunting a boar when he is ensnared by the net. Emma asks him to simply deliver a message to Henry and she will help him and the other Lost Boys be free of the island. Devin refuses to comply; claiming he and everyone else are in Neverland because they want to be. Left with no other options, Emma allows Regina to tear out Devin's heart so they can control him to their advantage. They send Devin back to the Lost Boy camp with one half of a magic compact mirror, which he gives to Henry. From the other side of the mirror, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina inform him that they are coming to rescue him. In secret, Pan orders the Lost Boys to string up a caged Neal beside their other prisoner, Wendy. Hook receives word from Pan that Neal is alive, which conflicts with his personal growing feelings for Emma. He decides to tell the group and all are in favor of finding Neal except Regina, who leaves the group. As they journey to save him, Pan spies on them through a mini-telescope while Felix is ordered to bring Neal to the Echo Caves for rescue. The group later manage to free him from the enclosure. Mr. Gold and Ariel conspire together to send a mermaid to Storybrooke and retrieve a powerful item that can contain Pan. Rather than try to stop the mermaid, Pan enlists Wendy's brothers, John and Michael Darling, to keep the item from being sent back to Mr. Gold. Henry loses faith in Pan since gaining knowledge that his family is coming for him. To win him back to their side, Pan has Henry unsuspectingly follow Felix to the other side of the island and lead him to Wendy, who feigns illness due to the dying magic in Neverland. All this is to manipulate Henry into believing he must do whatever it takes to save magic, which Pan is more than willing to guide him into. After Henry is influenced by Pan into sacrificing his heart, he dies while the latter regains his immortality. Regina casts a preservation spell on Henry's body to last one hour until they can track down Pan. Back at the Lost Boy camp, Regina, in all her fury, demands Pan's whereabouts from Felix. When he doesn't cough up an answer, she moves to rip out his heart until Emma formulates a gentler tactic for gaining the Lost Boys' trust. Up until now, the Lost Boys were under the impression Pan needed Henry as a sacrifice in order to bring magic back to Neverland, but Emma tells them that it is all a lie he made up in order to save himself while cruelly taking another person's life for his own benefit. Additionally, she sympathizes with the Lost Boys as they all long for families and homes. Emma uses herself as an example, since she grew up as an orphan, and found a family who loves her, as they can as well. She promises to take them away from the island if they tell her where Pan is. Two of the Lost Boys confess Pan is at his thinking tree in Pixie Woods. She, Mary Margaret and Regina head there straight away and successfully steal back Henry's heart. Afterwards, they return to the Jolly Roger to place the heart back in Henry, to which he gasps to life. As they prepare to depart from Neverland, all the Lost Boys are hurried aboard. The ship, powered by Pan's flying shadow, takes them towards Storybrooke. During the ride home, Mary Margaret helps to pass out food to the Lost Boys. Despite the calm, Pan still has one more trick up his sleeve. He switches bodies with Henry and later realigns himself with an impressed Felix. After a safe journey to Storybrooke, the Lost Boys descend the ship to get their first glimpse of their new home. In order not to incur the suspicion of Henry's family, Pan, while in the boy's body, has Felix locked up as a safety measure. Pan dupes Regina into bringing him to her vault where he steals the Dark Curse scroll. Following this, he frees Felix and discloses his intent to make Storybrooke the new Neverland. At the wishing well, Pan begins dumping in all the ingredients for enacting the curse. As the last necessity, the heart of the thing he loves most must be dropped in. For all his loyalty and support towards Pan, Felix never imagined this would be the one thing that would cost him his own life. Ruthlessly, Pan extracts the heart of his most dutiful Lost Boy and crushes it to ash into the well. }} }} Known Lost Boys *Baelfire (formerly) † *Devin *Felix † *Henry Mills (formerly) *Rufio † Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Verlorene Jungs fr:Enfants Perdus it:Bimbi Sperduti ru:Потерянные Мальчики Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Neverland Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Land Without Magic Characters